


Oathkeeper 4- Taught Him Well

by AineDoyle



Series: Oathkeeper [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Armory sex, M/M, Sword Fighting, slash smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras has been teaching Satin the ways of the sword for quit some time now. Now Satin is improving and even beating the other knights in practice. Satin has been teaching Loras some useful tricks of his own, and Loras is a very good student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathkeeper 4- Taught Him Well

Sweat dripped from Satin’s brow as he lifted his heavy two-handed sword over head to give a “mortal” blow to his victim. The man on the ground took the blow with a dull thud and lied there screaming out in “pain”.

“Very good. I liked the botta-in-tempo, and your parry has gotten much better,” Loras congratulated the victor, “Grenn, you can stop screaming now, we know you’re dead.” Grenn’s mock screams became laughs and the rest of the group joined in. Loras was not as amused as the others, but he seemed to like how the brothers were taking his instruction, most of all how Satin was taking his instruction.

“Satin, you need to work on you lead foot, you are not taking a big enough step when you attack and it leaves you over compensating in your knee,” Loras told Satin picking up a small one hand sword, his weapon of choice. Satin agreed that with the two-hand sword, the extra weight placed more strain on his knee.

“Here, attack,” Loras instructed. Satin took his normal step and Loras sprang into action deflecting, parrying, and moving around to the point where Satin took a step too small and collapsed forward from the momentum of the attack. The others laughed as he hit, face first, in the mud. Loras offered his hand, and although Satin did not need it he took it. This was the first time in days that they touched, and Satin wanted to take the opportunity to feel his Knight of Flowers. Even though the other brothers knew about his attraction to men, Satin did not want to arouse suspicion of Loras, or draw attention to him that he did not want. Loras helped Satin to his feet and manually turned him to his proper fighting stance. Placing his hands on Satin’s hips he guided the small boy to his side. Then Loras’ cock brushed up against Satin’s arse. Loras kept talking about taking a large step to increase the momentum of the attack, but Satin could barely concentrate as Loras’ full cock kept brushing up against him. Whether it was purposeful or by accident, Loras was getting Satin bothered, and the inability to do anything about it made him frustrated.

At last Loras let go of him, and without any indication of understanding his effect he had on the small brother, Loras assumed his fighting position and asked Satin to attack him again. Satin’s frustration increased as he lunged forward with a larger step which was deflected. Yet with the greater center of gravity Satin was able to perform more attacks until he finally bested Ser Loras causing him to almost unarm him. Loras recovered from the attack, and assumed a stance that was opposite of his dominant stance. Satin knew that Loras would not be as good as a fighter in this stance and he attacked him on the left side forcing Loras to go against his natural positions to deflect the attacks. Satin remembered Loras telling him to retreat before the point of exhaustion incase the opponent attacks. Satin retreated ever-so-slightly to readjust his stance and grip. That was when Loras attacked, and Satin was able to sense it and deflect it, before twisting the sword in a parry and unarming the Knight of Flowers.

The sword dropped and everyone grew silent as they stare at the little man who never squired for a noble knight; whose only fighting instructors were the Lord Commander and the man he just beat in a mock battle. The other brothers cried out in excitement of this achievement. The noise brought other men of the Night’s Watch to the training yard and a few of the King Stannis’ men.

“Alright, alright,” Ser Loras calmed the crowd, “I slipped a little in the snow.” Satin could tell that he was proud of him. He patted his should and pointed to Pyp who was red as a beet from stifling his laughs.

“You want to mock me, let your fighting mock for you. Choose your weapon,” Loras challenged, “Satin sit down. You deserve a rest.”

Satin knew that this Loras was proud of him, even if he could not publicly say it. He watched as Pyp struggled to keep up with Loras’ attacks and parries. It was not long before the Night’s Watch’s mocking went from Loras to Pyp as he slipped on the mud and landed on his butt, which caused him to fart sending mud splattering behind him like mini catapults. Loras proceeded to pick another brother until all brothers were bested by a man called Pansy. He beat all of them, except Satin.

After training, Satin stayed behind to help Loras clean up. He wanted to spend as much time with Loras as he could, plus he had to know something that had bugged him since he finished the fight.

“Did you let me win?” Satin blurted out. He had to. Pansy smiled at him and shook his head.

“I love you,” Loras said after making sure no one could hear him, “but I love winning more.”  
The answer still hadn’t satisfied the former whore. He was no ranger, hell he was smaller than anyone of the other brothers. How did he beat Loras?

“Are you sure? I won’t mind if you let me win,” Satin said.

“How can you think that you are not good enough to beat a knight?” Loras said astounded, “unlike the rest of the Brothers who think that being a ranger means you don’t need to learn anything, you worked hard. You listen to my instructions, and you actually want to improve and practice every night. You are good. I taught you well.”

Satin just stared at him, confused of what was happening. He beat Ser Loras, a tourney winner, the man who unhorsed the Kingslayer, a man who was in the Kingsguard, and lead many men to battle. Satin just sat there.

“I beat you,” he still couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah well, I bet you can’t do it again,” Loras said as he folded up the last archery target and strode off.

Satin wanted to follow him into to “help” put away the swords, but thought better of it. He knew that others are watching his every move, and Jon would be wondering what kept him so late.

He went up the stairs into the Lord Commander’s room to find both the boy and Ghost warming themselves over the fire and letters. Dozens of letters scattered all around the floor as Jon looked particularly tired. Melisandre stood over him with Stannis looking disgusted at the thought of Satin breathing the same air as him.

“R’holler does not lie. I saw it in the flames,” Melisandre told the gentlemen, paying Satin no mind. She was always looking at the fire as if it had some secret to show her. The only thing a fire told Satin was that it needed more wood.

“I can’t see anything but ash and flames,” Jon stated skeptical. Ghost growled at the strange people in the room.

“R’holler sometimes does not speak to us, but that doesn’t mean he does not want us to act,” Melisandre rebutted.

“How am I to know that what you say is true if I can’t see anything,” Jon stated, exasperated at the Red Lady.

“I can see what R’holler says. I have the gift,” Stannis said, “What she says is true.”

“I’m sure you see what she sees, it is what you wanted all along,” Jon said in one of his rare outbursts. Stannis drew Lightbringer and Ghost growled and nearly lunged at the King before Jon commanded him to stop. By then, everyone was on edge, but Jon regained his composure.

“Take Ghost on the other side of the Wall and let him roam and hunt,” Jon said to Satin, he also handed him his sword to be sharpened. Satin nodded and Ghost and he went outside and left the others to discuss their fires and fire god. Satin chuckled at the idea of a god communicated through flames. May the Stranger take him if he ever started believing that the fire was talking to him.

 

After letting Ghost out to hunt, Satin walked in to the smithy with Longclaw. Exhaustion was starting to seep into his mind as he prepared the last task of the day for Lord Commander Snow. As he entered the small room, the smell of ash hit his nostrils like the sword that hit him earlier that day. The blacksmith must have just finished working on a fresh batch of armor and swords. Satin spied the freshly made swords in the corner by the Fire, still hot from being in the flames.

The immediate heat from the smithy was too much, even in the offical winter. Satin removed his cloak and it was not long before he removed his tunic as well. Gods it must have been hotter than the hottest summer day in Oldtown.

A clang in the far corner startled the young boy as he caught eyes of the familiar curly-hair Master of Arms he was so desperately in love with. From the looks from Ser Loras, Satin was the last person he expected. Satin smiled a polite smile and grabbed a whet stone and sat by the fire. Even though he so deperately wanted to kiss his beautiful knight, Satin has been wearly showing affection to anyone since the time he was nearly killed by the Queen's Men.

Sitting by the Fire, he absentmindedly stroked the Valaryian steel sword with the stone while watching the flames swirl and spark to the point where he almost saw figures in the flames. They were people walking in the snow by the hundreds, dead as a winter tree. Satin shook his head at the folly and continued with this work. He was must be so tired that he was seeing things in the flames.

It took him by surprise, but he soon felt Ser Loras settle in the seat behind him. Enveloping in his arms, Loras hugged the little steward in a loving embrace. Satin smiled at the notion of his love, but he was still afraid.

"Lock the door," Satin warned. Loras responded with a kiss on that spot behind his ear.

"Already did my little cockslut," Loras whispered in his ear and bit it playfully as Satin relaxed in his arms allowing Ser Loras to express his love without the fear of being caught.

Loras rubbed his large hands up the older boy's torso. Loras continued to lick Satin's ear and nip the lobe, a trick that Satin taught him. The boy could not help but let out a moan of desire. What was Ser Loras trying to do? Would he fuck him right there in the smithy?

Ser Loras continued the move his hands, tracing his thumbs around Satin's chest muscles, reaching his long fingers under his breeches and kneading his tummy. Satin groaned at the sensation of being touched so tenderly. Loras continued playing with his tummy, pinching it playfully between his thumb and index, while creeping his other three fingers under his breeches, careful not to touch his cock. Satin started to feel a pressure growing between his legs.

To Satin's pleasure, he saw Ser Loras untie his breeches and carefully bring out his cock. It was not quite hard yet. In fact it was still flaccid. Loras played with Satin limp dick rubbing it gently, making sure to graze the head with his thumb before sliding his hand down the shaft and messaging his testicles. When Ser Loras rubbed the soft skin between them, Satin's penis responded with a little jump. Ser Loras laughed as he moved his hands and kneaded Satin tummy again. Satin remembered a when a whore at his brothel taught him the same trick of prolonged ecstasy. Now he cursed the Gods for teaching Loras the teasing action.

By now, Satin's body had awaken, and a sensation was growing between his legs. Loras was slow and delibrate with his actions. Satin knew Ser Loras would want him to wait to be released.

Loras bit Satin's ear as he moved his hands from Satin's stomach to his nipples. The small boy did a sharp intake as the Loras' large fingers rolled the sensitive skin slowly. Fuck, the nipples were one of Satin's most sensitive spots.

Ser Loras continued to flick the nipples with his thumbs as Satin moaned and panted. He tried to squirm from Loras' touch but it was in vain. The ignited nipples sent senations down his tummy and straight to his cock that grew a little more. Loras released one nipple and rubbed the shaft slowly, encouraging the penis to grow more.

The teasing pleasure, only made Satin more frustrated as he bucked his hips to provide more friction. Ser Loras' other hand left Satin's nipple and grabbed a handful of hair. With a sharp tug back Satin looking up as the ceiling of a smithy and he felt Ser Loras kiss and nip his exposed neck.

Satin felt his cock grow in Ser Loras' hand wanting to be played with more. Ser Loras did not oblige. Instead he left the pulsating cock and rubbed Satin's hips that were firely with sensations.

"Urgh," Satin whimpered out, and Ser Loras released his grip on the older boy's hair. He went straight for the nipple again. Satin squirmed and panted in squeaking high moans. Ser Loras pinched the senstive nub and tugged roughly before rolling it a few times between his fingers. Satin's body was pulsating with pleasing pain that left him sweating and his cock grew heavy with wanting. It protested with every bit of engery it had.

Loras messaged the balls again, careful not to hit the shaft. That set Satin on edge and his cock was heightening with growing want. He knew soon he would burst.

To Satin, displeasure, Ser Loras slowed his messaging down, allowing Satin to come down from his high without any release. His cock protested and his nerves screamed at the notion as they searched for any friction that would allow them to release their pleasure.

Just as Satin was calm enough to breathe a little less heavy, Loras kneaded his tummy and sucked his ear lobe. This caused the cock to wake up a little more and the sensation to heighten once again.

When he was back to the arousal that he just was, Loras' placed his thumbs on Satin's nipples and moved them rapidly vertically.

If Satin thought that he would explode before, he was not aware of the screaming pleasure that pulsated throughout his body now. He squirmed and whimpered, arching his back and bucking his hips, hoping that his heavy cock would get some relief.

"Nurgh, arughi, yeha," Satin only managed to grunt out as he lifted his hands behind him, dropping the sword and whet stone, to grab a handful of Loras' hair. He tried to calm himself as Loras moved from slow rolls to pleasing flicks to sharp tugs and pinches back to slow rolls. The sensations of relief and pleasure drove Satin crazy, which was only added by Loras nipping his earlobe and flicking it with his tongue.

A half whimpering cry came out of Satin and Loras' hands stopped everything and released any touch he had on the older boy. Satin's body was anxious to be touched again. Every fiber of his skin heightened with sensations, and his cock cried out for release.

Loras hovered over Satin's torso as he moved up and down careful not to touch his skin. Even though he was not being touched Satin could feel Ser Loras' fingers as if a phantom was gracing his skin.

"Please, please finish me," Satin whined, pleaded and nearly cried in frustration. Loras hovered over Satin's thigh towards his patiently waiting cock. With one hand he slowly rubbed the shaft. The cock wanted more.

Loras took his free hand and placed it on Satin's most sensitive nipple as he rolled it with the right pressure that sent Satin the best pleasure. Loras quickened his speed on Satin's cock until it released his seed.

“Arghnah,” Satin cried out in pleasure as the intensity of seed poured from his cock like a fountain. Loras continued to stroke the still-erected shaft occasionally rolling his sensitive nipple between his fingers until he came down slowly from the orgasmic high and became flaccid. Satin didn’t know if it was the roaring fire or the Loras pleasuring him that made him sweat profusely. The room became a haze as Satin quietened down from the most intense orgasm of his life. He lied back against Loras as he messaged his stomach and kissed his neck and ears.  Satin could do nothing but stare dazedly at the fire until he came down from his high.

The Fire roared and swirled, and Satin continued to stare. Becoming more and more aware that the flames morphing into shapes, he became preoccupied with what the Fire was doing and less about what Loras was doing to him. In the Fire, he saw dragons shooting fire and ice descending upon the lands and scenes that he could only describe as something more horrific than his darkest nightmares. 

 


End file.
